fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Springtrap
Springtrap (also known as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy) is the only real animatronic featured in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Springtrap acts as the primary antagonist and plays an important part in the hidden story of Five Nights at Freddy's. Backstory Springtrap is a withered, decayed Spring Bonnie suit, in which William Afton is trapped. Spring Bonnie was an animatronic functioning with "spring-locks", created alongside Fredbear, and one of the first animatronics created and used at a location in the FNAF story line Spring Bonnie made his first debut in "Fredbear's Family Diner", the original location which lead to the creation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He also made an appearance in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigame restaurant, known as "Fredbear and Friends". Some even say he was a part of one of the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations. He was eventually replaced with "Bonnie", a dark blue counterpart with a slight redesign. while Fredbear/Golden Freddy was replaced by Freddy Fazbear. It may be possible that he was referred to as "Bonnie" in his original locations, but was deemed "Spring Bonnie" as to not to be confused. It is theorized that Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were decommissioned from an incident called "The Bite", shown in the FNaF 4 minigames. In the Night 5 mini-game in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 it is revealed that "Spring Bonnie" was used by the William Afton to escape the spirits of the 5 murdered children. The lock mechanism falters as the "purple man" laughs in the suit, as well as the fact that there was rain dropping down through the roof, due to the fact that the spring locks will break from moisture, thus killing him slowly as his body slumps to the floor. Resemblance The game has considered Springtrap to be a mixture of Golden Freddy and Bonnie. This is true, as Springtrap often hides around in different places such as the walls or barely peeking above the camera similar to Golden Freddy and Bonnie, this is also like Springtrap, as Springtrap stares into most of the cameras and also is usually very aggressive as Bonnie was during the first game. Springtrap seems to have the color of Golden Freddy while Bonnie's body has been taken as the model for Springtrap. Function Springtrap's function is to be the only real animatronic to kill you, (hence "only one") causing a Game Over. Also, he is there to make the map important, as without him, the map is used as the Phantoms usually just appearing on one spot. Role in Sister Location Springtrap will appear in the Golden Freddy Mode cutscene. After Michael says his speech, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. (It was thought after this cutscene was released, that this confirmed Miketrap, but after Matpat's mega theory, Scott himself has confirmed that the corpse in Springtrap is actually William Afton. Role in Pizzeria Simulator Springtrap, or as he's credited in the game, William Afton, is an antagonist and one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $1000. see main article: Salvaged Springtrap Appearance His appearance has changed since his time in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. His face is completely different. He now has more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. Inside the suit, William Afton's body, now mostly skeletal can be seen with part of his brain visible through the skull as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. The animatronic's eyes have further sunken into his skull, presumably replacing the human eye entirely at this point. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seem dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the animatronic. As an almost unnoticeable continuity error, the animatronic feet now have fabric over them in FFPS as opposed to bare metal in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The new feet have three large, round toes each. Story Springtrap's earliest lore bits in FFPS are related to secret minigames. The first is in Fruity Maze's third phase in which he looms behind a girl. While not directly appearing, footprints that are very similar to Springtrap's can be found behind the house in Midnight Motorist's secret minigame, presumably having lured away the child of the abusive father in the game. Next, Springtrap was revealed to have survived the fire at the end of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 during the extra scene at the end of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. In Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria simulator, Springtrap (unlike FNaF 3) speaks. Gallery steamworkshop_collection_1422290458_collection_branding.png|Springtrap on the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 icon. 117.png 118.png 119.png 120(2).png 121.png 122.png 124.png 125.png 126.png 127.png 128.png 129(2).png 130(2).png 131.png 132.png 133.png 134.png 135.png 136.png 137.png 138.png 139.png 140.png 141.png 142.png 146.png 147.png 148(2).png 149.png 187.png 188.png 189(2).png 225(2).png 228.png 252.png 295.png 304(2).png|Springtrap on a poster, most likely from Fredbear's Family Diner. FNAF 3 I am still here.jpg|Springtrap on a teaser for FNAF 3 Trivia *A message hidden in a pre-release post (the double-lettered words spell it out) revealed the animatronic's name as Springtrap. *Out of all the animatronics in the entire Five Nights at Freddy's series, Springtrap appears to be the only one to not have a "starting point" as to which camera he can be initially viewed in during the beginning of each night he appears in before he starts moving. *It was confirmed by Scott that it was William Afton that was scared into putting on the Spring Bonnie suit, which caused him to get killed and trapped by the springlocks, creating Springtrap. *According to a hidden minigame that is found by tapping the Bonnie plush, Springtrap may have come from Fredbear's Family Diner, along with Fredbear. *Springtrap has five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the other animatronics. This is most likely because Springtrap's costume was (poorly) designed to fit a human inside. *In the mobile version, Springtrap can attack the player without closing the monitor. This will also happen with Phantom Chica. *The shot of Springtrap writhing about in the trailer could be William being crushed within the suit. *William's decayed mouth can be seen whenever Springtrap opens his mouth, foreshadowing a corpse being in the suit. *In one of the nights of "Five Nights at Freddy's 3", one of the tapes pertaining to Springtrap Bonnie, the Phone Guy states that "...the spring-Bonnie suit has been noticeably moved...", hence, giving the suit its "real" name of Spring-Bonnie. *A rare event can happen when starting a night, where 1 of 3 pictures can be seen. The first photo is of springtrap with his mouth open a bit. The second one is of him now pushing the upper jaw up to reveal William Afton's dead corpse inside. The third one is of William Afton, now pulling open the upper and lower jaw in an attempt to try and pull himself out. After one of the photos are shown, the night will start as normal. Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Purple Guy Category:Afton Members Category:Villains Category:Golden Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Variations of Bonnie